


calling it

by Desolate_Smog



Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [18]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desolate_Smog/pseuds/Desolate_Smog
Summary: Roman may have offered to take up the job of coaching soccer for Patton, but he wasn't prepared for his little brother and his friends—or perhaps just children in general.Writer's Month 2020, Day 25 - drop
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Everyone
Series: small fics for the soul (writer's month 2020) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	calling it

"Alright Roman, you can do this." Roman says to himself under his breath, fidgeting with the plastic whistle around his neck. "They're just small humans. They'll be tired and wont talk much, but if they do it'll be fine because you're an actor."

"So are you taking the kids out for ice-cream after the practice match?" the very nosey mother standing next to him asks. "That's what Patton does! The kids really love him." 

Roman laughs awkwardly. "Oh, uh. No, Patton told me that I was just taking four of them home?" 

He admitted weakness when he said that. He can see it in her eyes, she's going to pounce. 

'I am going to make you do something you don't want to do,' her eyes say. 'Free food and/or babysitting.' 

_Not today, manipulative parent! Quick, think of something!_

"Oh," Roman says in an appropriately surprised tone and taps at his pocket where he keeps his phone. "Excuse me for a minute." 

"Wait—"

Roman walks away, pulling his phone out of his pocket and lifting it up to his ear, talking to nobody. "Hello?" 

_Are you really going to pretend to get a phone call to escape a social situation?_ he asks himself. 

"Yes," he answers aloud. 

_Roman, you idiot, you're in the middle of coaching a soccer team for under twelves._

"I'm in the middle of something," he says to the pretend person on the other end, wondering how Patton finds joy in this. "I really can't talk." 

There's a whistle and the various groans and cheers of prepubescent teens. Sweat runs down Roman's neck. _Do or die time._

"I gotta go, bye," he pretends to hang up the fake phone call and jogs back over to where he was supposed to be. 

The kids walking toward him mostly look sad—excepting the four he knows personally, which is concerning. His little brother, Remus, looks ecstatic, and that alone would be enough to tip him off that something had gone wrong while his back was turned. Either side of Remus is a blank faced tween. Logan and Janus never cared much for sport and thankfully losses never bothered them. Virgil, the last of the kids Roman knows, is glaring at Remus with all his might. 

Roman doesn't want to deal with this. 

"Ah, kids, tough luck," he says. "They were ferocious opponents, and you fought hard!" 

There were various murmurs that answered him, some kids petering off and going home with their parents, others standing around and complaining about their loss. 

"Patton must be superhuman." Roman says to himself. 

"Maybe he's a lizard person!" Remus suggests as he arrives with his entourage. 

Janus just sighs. "He's not a lizard person." 

"That's just what a lizard person would say!" 

"You don't get to say things." Virgil snaps. "You distracted me! It was the last goal of the match, Remus!"

"Uhh." Roman says. What was he supposed to do with a child that wasn't Remus? Why did Patton have to be away?

"It was booooring," Remus complains, slumping over and knocking into Logan, who sighs and pushes Remus off him. 

"We could have tied!" 

"Calm yourself, Virgil," Janus says in what Roman thinks is his impression of a mafia boss. "Karma will get him." 

Logan adjusts his glasses. "Karma doesn't exist." 

"Karma is dumb!" Remus agrees. 

"Allllright!" Roman says to butt into the conversation. "To my car with you all, since I'm on drop off." 

Virgil marches off with a pout. 

"Do we get ice cream?" Remus asks and tugs on Roman's jacket. "Patton always takes us for ice cream!" 

"Why would you get ice cream if you scored for the other team?" Roman shakes his head incredulously. 

"What! But we always get ice cream!"

"Karma." Janus monotonically says. 

"I'll karma you." Logan replies in the same tone. 

"I'll karma you!" Remus laughs, as if that was the funniest thing he had ever heard. 

Roman was never volunteering to do this job ever again, heaven help him.


End file.
